Shades Of Grey
by Lady Firemyst
Summary: Right and wrong, black and white. Cross the line you're gonna pay. In the dawn before the light you will die by shades of grey. ~Cry Cry Cry


****

Shades Of Gray

Author's Note: Okay, my little explanation of the way my mind works. I'm going by the anime in that the starlights are guys when not transformed because it was the only way to make my plotline work. And yes, I know that the starlights went to Kinmoku with Princess Kakyuu, but for the purposes of my story, they saw her safely there and then came back. And as for their names, I have heard that Naoko-sama has explained the whole argument about the starlight's names. KOU is the first name for all three, and Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are their last names. But to reduce confusion between them, they all went by their last names. In case I'm just being confusing, here is an example: Three people-John Jones, John Smith, and John Johnson. If someone just called "John!" they would all turn. So they are respectively referred to as Jones, Smith, and Johnson. Also, my philosophy on transforming. When one of the sailors transform, to them, what happens is like to sequences from the show, but to anyone around them, it's just a flash of their color light. That's why they're never attacked while transforming. I hope this clears up any confusion. ^_^;

Part 1: **Dawn Before the Light**

It had been one month since Galaxia's defeat. The Sailor Scouts had been reincarnated. They were back to a normal existence for the time being, although normality never seemed to last long. 

***

Kou Seiya walked into the school building. Surprisingly, he was almost happy to be there. 

_I never thought I'd ever be back here again_, he thought. _Somebody up there must really like me. Not only are all of us back, but Taiki, Yaten, and I get to be guys this time, not girls pretending to be guys because of a mission. Well, when we're not transformed that is. But things should be easier now. It'll be okay for our female fans to be ogling over us again. And Odango………no. Odango's with Mamoru, and always will be. I can't let myself forget that. Ever. She's just my friend. I guess that'll be the hard part of being a guy. _

The bell rang for class, and Seiya left his thoughts outside in the warm sunshine as he walked into pristine halls of the building. 

"Seiya!" Usagi called as Seiya entered the classroom. 

"Odango," he cheerfully answered, flashing her a bright smile. 

"You're back!" The small, blond girl gushed. "You're really back! Are Taiki and Yaten here too?"

"Yes," the black haired boy answered. Then he added quietly, "We decided to come back after seeing Kakyuu safely back to Kinmoku. I'm glad to be back."

"And we're glad too!" Another blond added. She spoke for a small group of girls that stood behind Usagi. 

"Minako!" Seiya greeted the girl. Then to the others, "Ami, Makoto, Michiru…..Haruka." 

Haruka, a tall girl with short cropped, blond hair, smirked at Seiya. Seiya continued to smile, although now somewhat awkwardly. 

"How are Hotaru and Setsuna?" He asked, breaking the heavy silence. 

"They're great," chimed Michiru. "Setsuna still loves her job as the school nurse, and Hotaru is doing great in school. How are Taiki and Yaten?" 

"We're good," came a voice from behind Seiya. 

"Yaten, Taiki!" Called Usagi. 

"In the flesh!" Yaten answered. 

"How are Rei and Mamoru?" Seiya asked. 

"Mamo-chan's good," answered Usagi quickly, surprised that Seiya would ask about him. "Rei and Yuuichirou are both great. They're really getting to work on their singing carriers, but they've only been able to do half the work they used to at the temple. Rei's Grandpa even had to hire another priestess to make up for the work that they can't do anymore. We're gonna go there after school for a study session, wanna join us?"

"As long as Rei doesn't mind you inviting us to her house," Taiki said. 

"It's probably fine," Usagi answered. 

"Okay, Odango. We'll be there," Seiya finalized. "So…" he started to begin again, but was cut off by the bell and the beginning of class. 

***

It was a strange group that walked to the Sendai Hill temple that afternoon. One small, energetic girl with pigtails that had odango at their bases; one small, quiet girl with black-ish blue hair; one tall, brown haired girl; another blond girl with a red bow in her hair; one tall boy with short, black hair; one tall girl with short cropped, sandy blond hair; one aqua-haired girl; one small, thin girl with shoulder-length black hair; one tall woman with ankle length green hair; one tall boy with long, brown hair; one small boy with long, silver hair; and one boy with long, black hair. 

"Hi guys!" Rei Hino called as her friends arrived at the steps to her family's temple. She ran out to greet them. "Wow, you're all here! Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, you guys are back!"

"Yep," quipped Yaten. 

"Rei-sama?" came a voice from up the stairs. They all looked to see a girl dressed in the priestess garb of the Shinto temple. She had calm, blue eyes and long, blond hair to her ankles with a braid along the left side. Her hair was loose and she was holding a broom. 

"Yes," Rei answered. 

"I'm going to go scry the fires," the girl answered. 

"Alright." Rei said. "If you need anything, I'll be in my room with my friends."

The girl nodded and left. 

"Rei-chan?" Usagi asked. 

"Yes, Odango-atama?" Rei answered. 

"Who was that? Why didn't you introduce us to her?"

"Well," Rei began to explain. "That's Andrien, the new priestess. She's really quiet and I didn't want to force her to meet a large group of people yet."

Seiya stared after Andrien. Even as the group started to walk towards Rei's room, he stood there. 

"Seiya?" Taiki said. 

"Unhun," Seiya blankly answered, looking over his shoulder at the other boy. 

"We're going in." The taller boy said. 

"Yeah," Seiya said. Taiki turned to follow the others in. Seiya took one final look in the direction the girl had gone in, and the walked towards the others. 

One they were all inside, Rei continued to explain about Andrien. 

"Since Yuuichirou and I can't do as much work at the temple as we used to, Grandpa had to hire someone else. Andrien came last week. We were going to send her to First school for girls with me, but they don't take transfer students. She's going to go to school with all of you. I figure she'll meet all of you later, so I don't want to rush her. She's shy."

A small black cat sauntered in the door, followed by a white one. 

"Luna!" Usagi yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Shhhhhh," the cat answered. "We don't want anyone to overhear us."

_She means Andrien_, Seiya thought. 

"Usagi," the cat continued. "Didn't you understand when I told you we were having a **scout** meeting?"

"She was probably spaced out," Rei said. 

"Was not!" Usagi answered. 

Makoto sighed. _So is life with those two. They're always arguing._

An exasperated Mamoru sighed. He put his arm around Usagi's shoulders to quiet her.

"Enough, Usako," he told her. "Luna said she had something important to tell us." 

"Fine," Usagi answered, not wanting to give up a fight with Rei. But for Mamoru, she would. 

"Alright," Luna began again. "The scouts…

"Luna," Rei cut off. "Didn't we defeat the enemy? Why do we need to worry?"

"Rei," Luna said dejectedly. "We all know from past experience that as soon as one enemy is destroyed, another one shows up within days."

Rei sighed. They all knew, knew all to well. 

The room was filled with a deathly silence, everyone retreating into their own minds. 

"Rei?" Seiya asked. 

"What?" the girl absent-mindedly answered. 

"Where's your bathroom?"

Rei sighed. "It's out the door, first door to the left."

"Thanks," Seiya flashed a cocky smile and left the room. 

_That was depressing._ He thought. _I just don't want to deal with a new enemy yet._

Seiya walked past where Rei had told him the bathroom was. He just wandered the temple; wasting time and walking in circles, letting the warm sun fall upon his face. He didn't want to think that now that things were going well, a new enemy would appear. Walking past the room where the sacred fires were, he approached the door on impulse. He slid it open, and noticed someone kneeling before the fires. Then he remembered, Andrien. 

_She had said she would be scrying the fires._

She was kneeling and facing the fire, apparently in a trance. Her long hair fell in pools around her, the light of the flames dancing on the golden strands. 

He walked in and stood just inside the door. Expecting her to hear him, he began thinking up an excuse. When she didn't move, he took a step closer. She continued to kneel, motionless. He took another step, then another. She still remained oblivious. He slowly made his way across the room until he was right behind her. He could feel the heat from the fires and hear her soft, mumbled chanting. Walking around her, he finally saw her face. The firelight fell softly on her gentle features, and sparkled in her kind eyes. She wore a passive expression on her face, though she gazed intently forward. 

Slowly, Seiya sat down. He sat cross-legged on the floor and leaned his chin on his fists, still keeping his eyes fixed on Andrien. Her chanting lulled him into a drowsy state, and he was content to just listen to her as he stared at her. He was amazed by how deep she was in her trance. Deep enough not to notice him. 

Suddenly, Seiya heard voices from outside. 

__

Che! The others! I almost forgot. How long have I been here?

Seiya hurriedly stood up and ran to the door. Taking one last look at Andrien, he walked outside and closed the door. He ran back the way he had come. 

__

They're gonna think I'm an idiot if I tell them I got lost. 

Thinking quick, Seiya took the star pin off his collar. Holding it tightly in his hand, he walked back towards Rei's room. The others were standing outside the door, probably wondering where he was. 

"Seiya!" Usagi called as she spotted him. 

"Aya!" said Rei. "What took you so long?"

Seiya held up his pin. "I lost it on my way back," he lied. "It took a while to find."

"Ah," said Mamoru. "We thought it was something like that."

"Well…that or you got lost," added Yaten. 

Seiya glared at him. "You think I can get lost when I'm not going ten feet? Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." 

"You missed the scout meeting, but Yaten and Taiki can fill you in later," said Setsuna. She put her hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "We'll have to be going now," she looked at the smaller girl. "Some people have homework to do."

"But Setsuna…" Hotaru began to plead. 

"We can come back when your done, the others have work to do too." Setsuna reassured her. 

"Okay," replied Hotaru dejectedly. "By everyone!"

"See you later!" Called Minako. 

"We'll be there in a little while," Haruka told Setsuna. 

"Sore Ja!" Called Makoto as the pair left. 

"So…" began Ami. "We'd better get started with all this homework we have. I'm really behind on my studying."

"Yeah," Usagi giggled. "She's only five chapters ahead."

Everyone sweatdropped. 

AN: YAY! Part one is done. Everyone please review! If you like it, I'll be a bit quicker at getting part 2 written and up!

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeushi, dic, and affiliates. I am not making any money off this. The plotline and Andrien are mine. Please do not take them without consulting me and/or giving me credit. 


End file.
